The Psychiatrist
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: After an inncident at School, Trunks is forced to see a Psychiatrist. How does Goten play in all of this? Well. See for yourself ! A Relationship forms between these two characters only to be seperated once there love has just begun. RR Yaoi GT Lemon COMP
1. Chapter1

Well. OO' YA A NEW FIC! I was just sleeping one night and then POP. Oo' I wake up and I'm like " TRUNKS AND GOTEN FANFIIIIIIIIIC" Oo then I kinda fell back to sleep .'''''''''''''''''''''

Hopefully I will get good reviews for this fic. And I don't own any of the characters O maybeh

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOoooo

The Psychiatrist

Chapter 1

" So… Mr. Briefs why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

" Why would I tell you anything?" He snapped at the middle aged- balding man that wore a blue suit with a green purple tie that didn't at all match.

" No need to be rude or snappy Mr. Briefs." He told him calmly never once looking from his notebook as he sketched little writings and dialogue onto his notepad.

" You don't need to call me ' _Mr. Briefs!!_'" The boy growled " Its _ANNOYING!! _Call me by my _NAME!"_ He screamed at the man angered that he has to answer to such a person. An idiot at that! Someone he didn't at all trust, someone he would want to just kill on the spot. He didn't want to be here at all, he wanted to be with… _him_…

" If that is what you wish Trunks." He stoped writing and stared at the young man in front of him.

" God. I don't see why I even have to be in here! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITH _YOU_!!!!" The lavender haired boy screamed.

" I understand-"

" NO YOU DON'T!"

" Ok. Maybe I don't?"

" Just leave me alone!"

" I would like you to talk to me Trunks."

" I don't want to talk with _you_." He scowled.

" Who would you like to talk to then Trunks?" The elder man sighed leaning back into his work chair.

The teenager mumbled something that the man obviously couldn't make out.

" Excuse me?"

The young man spoke up a little louder… still the man couldn't hear what he had said.

" GOTEN! I WANT TO BE WITH GOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT YOU! I HATE YOU! I WANT TO SPEAK WITH GOTEN!" He burst out in a fit of rage.

" Goten isn't here though… Trunks. And you will just have to understand that."

" Shut up!" He growled out at the man. " Don't you talk to me! You don't understand anything!"

Tears were held back by the teenage boy as he scowled at the man before him.

' Goten…Why did it have to end up like this?'

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

I know its Short. Beleive me they get longer ! just the opening anyways, So.

Reviewwww pleaaaase Oo I have the next uh… 6 chapters done so review! It gets better Oo I think. XX YA!

Majin Bulma


	2. Chapter2

Oops. Forgot a disclaimer XD I always do THAT XX! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I think the disclaimers are pointless -.-! If you have one on of your fics then you shouldn't have to keep posting these damn things.

The Psychiatrist

Chapter 2- brawl

ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOoo

_ It all started the day after the fight at school… _

"TRUNKS! WOOOOOOOOO! GO TRUNKS!" Teen boys screamed in opposite directions.

"Getting tired Yet Donny?" The lavender boy asked with a mock smirk on his facial appearance.

"O-OF COURSE NOT YOU BASTARD!" Screamed the blonde haired captain of the football team. He slouched over in what seemed to be a bit of pain. Blood slightly dripped from the corner of his mouth, and he was panting pretty hard. I mean, you would to trying to hit the other man over and over again with only failure being seen. Not one punch.

Trunk's smirk dropped when the blonde spit on his brand new black boots.

"Did you honestly think that was a good idea?"

"THE PRINCIPAL'S COMING! COME ON! DECK HIM ONE!"

"KICK HIS ASS!"

"TRUNKS!"

"DONNY!"

"I think I will let you go easy Donny." The lavender haired boy smirked, only making the other boy growl.

"Not liking my offer?"

He didn't even see the hit. Falling to the ground he curled into a ball screaming in pain, the blonde held on to his stomach and face.

"WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Woo'ed the teenagers that gathered to see the fight against the most famous Trunks Briefs. Future President of Capsule Corporation, the all time millionaire. Verse the Football teams Captain, another one of the most popular boys in the Orange Star High school.

The police officer and principal ran towards the fight as fast as they could, trying to get through the crowd of teens that gathered vastly. The police officer grabbed onto Trunks, pulling his arms behind his back as he cuffed him up. The principal knelt down beside the blonde trying to get information out of him and to see if he would be all right.

"MR BRIEFS! I'M GETTING SICK OF YOU STARTING FIGHTS WITH EVERY GOD DAMNED PERSON IN THIS SCHOOL. THIS WAS THE LAST TIME! YOU'RE OUT OF HERE! IM CALLING YOUR MOTHER-"

"OH! My Mother! PLEASE DON'T! ANYTHING BUT MY MOTHER!!!" The lavender boy screamed in sarcasm making the students roar in laughter at the principal.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!"

"You dare mock me?"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Someone needs to stop shoving they're dick up your ass. Good day Mr. Ass-Banger." Trunks said with a smile walking happily away with the police officer.

"IT'S AS-ENGAR YOU FUCKING BRAT!" The principal screamed at the imprudent boy.'

"TRUNKS! YOUV'E DONE IT THIS TIME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" Screamed the blue haired woman as she paced through the office room, which contained her and her son.

"It's not even that bad mother!"

"NOT THAT BAD? YOU WERE GOING TO BE EXPELLED! YOU'RE LUCKY I TALKED THEM INTO LETTING YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE!!!!! YOUR SUSPENDED FOR A LONG TIME TRUNKS! AS WELL AS GROUNDED!"

"Oh. Woopty." Trunks whispered to himself.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Nothing."

"I _ALSO_ Hear you are using _DRUGS_?"

The teen only shrugged in response looking as if he didn't care.

"The police officer found _DRUGS_ on you!"

"Yeah? So?"

"TRUNKS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? DRUGS? DRUGS! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!"

All the boy did again was shrug.

"Trunks. You're going to see a psychiatrist."

"WHAT!"

"I've had it with you! You're going! AND THAT'S THAT! YOU START TOMORROW!" She screamed back at her son.

"You _CANT _send me to a shrink!"

"I WILL AND I AM!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME AND SAY THAT YOUNG MAN!"

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!? THIS WILL RUIN MY REPUTATION!"

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS BEFORE!"

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

"YOU MAKE IT UNFAIR!"

"I WISH I LIVED WITH DAD!!!!!!"

"WE'RE GOING HOME NOW!"

"FINE!"

"GET IN THE CAR! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! NOT ONE WORD!"

"FINE!" Screamed Trunks as he finally got up from his chair and left out the door with a very steamed blue haired woman.

"Hopefully this will work out Ms. Briefs." The principal stopped the woman before she left, waiting for her son to get a giant head start before speaking.

"I do too. I am _very_ sorry Mr. As-Engar. I don't know what his problem is! He never used to be like this! I am so embarrassed.

"Some children go through this."

"I understand"

"I think a psychiatrist would probably do a lot of good. Don't be discouraged by his words Ms. Briefs." He agreed with her proposal to Trunks- he had _'accidentally'_ over-heard the conversation between the two.

She nodded "If you'll excuse me." She said as he nodded back to her, taking her leave after her son to her car.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOO0000000000oOOOOO00000000O

OO REVIEW and chapter 3 will be up soon . if I get any reviews.

Next Chapter: Trunks meets his psychiatrist What shall happen?! Goten makes an appearance in our next Chapter. Yay! PLEASE REVIEW x.X!! I want at least 4 ;.;!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter3

The Psychiatrist

Chapter3- The Psychiatrist

" I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!!!" The teen yelled in the parking lot of the building he would be staying at for a couple of months.

" I… don't CARE!"

" I hate you."

" That's fine with me! You shouldn't of have been such an asshole at school! I do so much for you and you cant even stay out of a fight!"

The boy didn't speak as they walked further into the building.

" Ill be back later" She spoke to him as they reached the empty waiting room.

" Whatever."

" Goodbye."

He didn't say anything again to her so she took her leave.

Trunks sat down angrily in one of the chairs that were set out, grabbing the magazine that was set atop of it he began to read through the pages.

About 15 minutes of waiting he was beginning to get very frustrated. No one was coming in or out of the room. Let alone he was the only one in the waiting room, and there was no window to ask for service. He ran his fingers through his purple locks like he always did when he was frustrated.

He stood up to go bang on the only door that was in the small waiting room. But as soon as he reached the door it was drawn open.

" Ah. Mr. Briefs! Did you just show up?" The raven haired young, very young man questioned to the other teen that was about a year older than him.

" I've been waiting in the damn waiting room for about 20 minutes. Where the hell is that damn psychiatrist."

" Well sorry Mr. Briefs. I would of thought you would have just come in. But Excuse me let me introduce myself!" The raven-haired man smiled. " My Name is Goten. Son Goten and I am your psychiatrist!" His smile grew even wider as he said this.

" You're fucking kidding me! YOU? Your probably younger than ME!"

" Yes. Only by a year."

" This is a fucking joke."

Goten placed a hand behind his head and laughed slightly. "No. This is no joke."

" God Damnit."

" Well. If you would like to come in Mr. Briefs... Would you prefer me call you Trunks? Or anything besides Mr. Briefs?"

" Call me any damn thing you want!"

" Don't get so defensive! I wont make you do anything you don't want!" He waved his arms in front of himself slightly. " So you don't need to be angry."

" I'll be angry if I want too! I don't even want to be here! Only losers come here!" The boy growled moving towards the soft cushioned couch. He laid on it positioning his feet on top of the pillows.

" Trunks, that's not very nice. They aren't losers."

" Just leave me alone! Don't bother me and I wont bother you."

" If that's what you want Trunks. If you need anything like a drink just ask me. I want you to be comfortable as much as possible." The raven-haired man announced.

Trunks didn't say anything except for fold his arms across his chest not wanting to talk to the other man anymore.

Goten just sat at his desk and began to take out work and work on it.

When the time was up and Trunks had to leave, Goten cam up behind him and placed a welcoming hand on top of his shoulder. " I hope you return tomorrow Trunks! Bring anything from home that you wish. And just walk in!" He smiled as the purple haired teen just waved him off and left out the door with his mother.

She looked at Goten with a funny look but let go of it thinking that's how psychiatrist's work.

The days went by like that. No talking except for Goten' greeting and goodbyes.

About 3 weeks of coming Trunks was getting bored with just sitting on the couch and listening to his Walkman.

So… When he went into Goten's office with his Walkman he just played it for a while, but soon grew bored of it and set it down looking at the raven-haired man.

Goten looked from his work to stare at Trunks and give him a small smile.

" Is there anything you need Trunks?"

" Why are you doing this?"

" Doing what?" He questioned the lavender man.

" Letting me do what I want! I've been to a psychiatrist before and they never let me do anything like this!"

" Well. While others force people to talk to them and tell them they're problems. I do things differently. If you wish to tell me then fine I will not force you. I'd rather gain the persons trust, and would like them to feel comfortable around me."

" I see."

" So. Its your decision Trunks."

" Well. After 3 weeks of just sitting here I've grown bored." Goten nodded in understanding. " So. I want to try something differently."

" Anything you want Trunks. Ask away!" Goten nodded happily.

" How about we switch positions."

" Like you being the psychiatrist?"

" Exactly."

" Alright"

The men got up and switched positions. Trunks sitting in the roller chair while Goten sat in the comfortable silk couch.

" Have you written anything about me?" Asked Trunks curiously as he leaned back in the seat.

" Actually. I haven't written much."

" Oh. And what little things have you written about me?"

" On the desk underneath all the papers. Its written in a book. I believe its already opened to the page."

" Why exactly are you letting me read this? My other psychiatrist never let me. Said it's between him and my mother only. But why are you letting me read it?"

" Because. I want you to trust me, and I don't have anything to hide. Plus if it's about you then you have every right to know what's being said, am I right?"

" Yes."

" So then! Lets begin!" He replies cheerfully.

(Trunks' POV.)

" Ok… Well what grade would you be in if you were still in school?"

" Well. I'd be a senior!"

" Were you really smart that you just passed through high school skipping grades?"

" Yeah, I guess you can say that."

" So… Why of all your jobs did you become a shrink?"

" Well. That's a good question. Mainly because I like to help people out with they're problems. I don't know, this job just seemed right, calling to me somehow. It's kinda weird. I just felt connected to this kind of work. Plus I enjoy it! Meeting new faces, new people, I find it very interesting" He chirped happily with a big grin plastered on his face.

" I see." I reply. I have no clue what else I should say, so I just say the first thing that runs through my mind. " Did you ever get into a fight when you were in school?" I ask curiously

" Well… One time I did." He began but then just went off downwards.

" Well? Lets hear it?"

" Well. I was one of those smart kids. The ones bully's or whatever like to pick on and such. Just started a fight for me being smarter than he."

" Bet he won. You don't look much of a muscle man"

He chuckled and scratched the side of his head. " Actually I beat him pretty bad."

" You?"

" Yep. No one ever messed around with me ever since."

" You don't look like the kind of guy that would do that."

" Looks can be deceiving. Eh?"

" Yes."

After a minute I began conversation again. " Are you married? Have any kids?"

" Actually no I don't. Remember I'm a year younger than you." He smiled.

I felt a little stupid. " Err. Ya sorry I forgot."

" No need to apologize"

I just nod to him in response." Do you have a girlfriend?"

" No. I don't."

" A guy like you? Good looks? Great personality? What every girl would dream of having?"

He blushed.

" I see. The Shy type huh?"

" Y-yes pretty much!" He laughed nervously.

" Hn." Trunks snickered. " Or are you gay?" I slyly asked. I know I have I'm a bit bi. It's just like I'd go out with any guy he has to be the right one. Or the right girl. It doesn't matter the sex, as long as they're meant for me. That's why I've only dated 2 times before. One female and the other male. One wanted me for my money, and the other wanted me for my looks and sex. Great actors if I may say so myself.

His face turned a crimson red, I watched as he stared down at the floor with his knee bouncing nervously.

" It's ok that you are man, I am too. Well, not gay but I'm bi. But I mean, it doesn't matter what sex you- when two people love each other then they should be together and not be looked down upon for being the same sex, you know? That's what's wrong with our society. ' Let's be against the Homo's!'" I puff out angrily. Of course, no one at my school knows I'm 'bi' or 'gay'- don't want to ruin my reputation, especially if its over know one- someone I wouldn't see myself with.

He took a deep breath and sighed a 'Ya'.

" You ever dated anyone?"

" Not really."

" Well, dude its not a ' not really' it's a 'yes' or 'no' answer. Get what I'm saying?" I don't mean to sound so … what's the word, lets say rude or snappy but I mean, I don't know, I guess I just don't have the patience and there's much more I want to know about him for some strange reason.

" Yes, but it didn't go well. I tried liking her. She just wasn't the one- we fought a lot. According to her my job was more important than her. And when it came down to it. It was. I wouldn't give up my job for _her_. _Ever._ I don't think I would give my job up for anyone. Until well, I find that one… special… person just fir me."

His words sank into my head; I stared off as I thought about what he had said. Just like me in some sort of way.

" I tried dating other people, nothing ever lasted long so… I said to myself one day. 'Stop looking for someone and let that person come looking for you.' And I will wait for that one day when I find that person just for me."

I nodded my head to him.

" I'm sorry. I sound like one sick love puppy." I heard him chuckle and scratch the back of his head.

" No. Your words are very wise."

" Wise?"

" Yes wise, your words… touched me in some way."

" Is that good."

" I do believe so."

" Then that's good." He smiled to me." Mind if I ask some questions?"

" Sure why not, shoot." I told him spinning a couple times in his _very _comfortable chair. I gotta get me one of these.

" You're a very bright man Trunks. Smart, attractive, sensible- so on and so forth. But why would you take drugs? Your mother told me that. One thing I don't understand is why people take drugs… And… Your fighting, I understand it can be frustrating with other people, and I totally know what it feels like to hit someone. But your records show that you've been in a fight almost every week- in the least day. I want to understand why?"

A frown crept to my features, that's a good question… " Well, not that's its any of your business Goten, but I do drugs because." I started, but soon lost my words as my eyes met him- and my head began to spin. ' Why? Why have I been doing drugs?' " Because…" I stared at the desk in front of me, my eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

" Of what age did you start using drugs?"

" I was about 13…" I began. I don't know why I'm telling him this- but for some reason I feel as if I can trust this guy. So I tell him. " I was hanging with some of the high schooler's. I don't remember how or when I met them, but that's who I hung around. I was standing and chatting with them when they all stared puffing on something- I immediately knew what it was. They told me to try it, I didn't want to. But I didn't want to loose the only friends I had. I didn't want to seem like a geek, or a loser… and that's when I first tried it. Then after that, I began to do it whenever someone else did… And then only when I got mad when I was all alone… I don't know why I do it. It's not a common thing though. I don't do it regularly, rarely at all."

I explained and watched as he nodded in understandment.

" I see. Peer Pressure."

" Guess you could say so." My fingers ran through my neatly combed hair. " And the fights- people just get to me- and most of the time they come to me and start it. It's not my fault."

I watched as Goten nodded his head towards me.

' I sound like a little kid.'

" So I hear you have a sister on the way."

" Ya, don't remind me."

" Oh? Is that bad?"

" I don't want a sister. Or a brother."

" Why not."

" Because. My father wont be around." I grumbled out sitting in the seat with a scowl on my face.

" Is he dead?"

" No. Divorced."

" Oh."

" I want to live with him. I hate living with my mother. She expects to much from me."

" I see."

" And with the new baby- everything's going to be about her. _Everything_. I'm moving out this summer."

" That seems so soon."

" Ya well, better off on my own than with them?"

" Your mom and the baby."

" My mom and her Fiancé."

" Do you not like him?"

" No. I don't. Not one bit at all."

" Is it because… you feel he is trying to replace your father?"

" No, not at all."

OOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOO0000oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

REVIEW OO;

** Next chapter**- Big fight ensues at Trunks' school. Trunks in the middle of it. What does Goten have to do with it? And we meet Gohan!


	4. 911 Emergency

The Psychiatrist

Chapter04- 911 Emergency

We went on talking for hours, we were either laughing or in great interest with each other's stories. I like him. He's… _Cool._

The days past like that. I was comfortable around him, and he was around me. It was like he was my best friend and not my shrink. He's allowed me to come in whenever I wanted to. After school, before school, on weekends.

And soon after we began hanging out at coffee shops, malls, little joints etc. And today, today- He asked me to come over to his house after school, since he was off, to _hang out_ not to discuss _my problems. _It makes me just want to melt for some odd reason. I think I'm becoming attracted to him. I just get all happy whenever he's mentioned, or whenever I'm off to go see him or just anything I see that reminds me of him. Maybe I should bring this up with him?

"Hey Trunks." I hear a feminine voice purr to me as the blonde made her way towards me.

" Kaia. (K-ya)" I nod to the bleached blonde bimbo cheerleader as she puckers out her chest to grab my attention. Shit what a slut.

" I hear your see'in yourself a shrink."

" Yeah so?"

" You don't need to see a shrink for your problems babe, you know you can _come to me_." She purred the last few words in a sluty tone with a grin on her face as she slid a hand up my thigh squeezing my manhood.

What a dumb fuck.

I smirk from ear to ear as she grabs the front of my shirt leaning forward to kiss me on the lips. Her hand continues to massage my private area as I begin to harden in her hand.

A picture of Goten flashes through my mind and I moan slightly.

" Go…"

" Go?"

My eyes widen softly as I realize what I'm doing and shut my mouth staring at her guiltily for a second but then my façade changes and goes to its usually disguise. My smirk forms on my face again.

" Yes bitch go the fuck away."

Her mouth gapes open as I say my words harshly to her. Her hand raises to smack across my face but I grab it and push her away. " How dare you!" She screams.

" Oh shut the fuck up slut." I tell her tiredly as I grab my book and shut my locker heading towards my lunch area.

" You'll regret that Briefs!" She screams down he hall as the teens stare at her and my back as I walk away with a smug smirk on my face.

' God I swear, either the girls are sluts or they are just annoying.' My mind grumbles as I take my food of tray and walk my way towards the outside, near my usually spot under the oak tree. That's my spot- and no one goes there, I made it well-known.

I sit there taking bites of my burrito thinking of Goten when some punks come up standing on all sides of me with the biggest grins on there faces.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't Briefs! Funny to see you here." One of them tells me. I don't answer and continue to eat my food. I do that because I know this guy, and when you ignore what he says he gets pissed- and well, I just love seeing people get pissed off.

A couple seconds later I hear a growl and then a foot kick my food off my lap. I stare down at my shirt as juice covers it. _Not a good move._ I scowl and rise slowly meeting his eye level, staring him in the eyes harshly.

"This is my spot and you know it asshole. Don't fuckin mess with me Roy. I oughta kick your ass for doin that, but I'm feeling a bit generous today." Out of the corner of my eye I see Kaia standing there with her arms crossed glaring at me.

" Kaia. I see you got your bitches to do some work for you." A fist connects with my face; my head turns to its side.

" Briefs fuck you. We're gonna settle this _now_!" I hear Donny growl out. I only smirk and look back with a shine, glowing in my eyes full of mischief.

" Right _now_?" I ask him as I kick the ground slightly.

" NOW- Behind the school."

" Oh your _on_."

No one else seems to be noticing the fight going on right now. Usually there is a ground of students just lining up to see me kick someone's ass- especially if it is a stuck up asshole like this fag.

So now, the group of us make our way out of the parking lot and in back of the school. For some reason he is grinning like a maniac and I just raise my eyebrow at him- when I never saw it coming. One of his lackeys smashed a bottle over my head.

I fell on the ground, I saw black and anything else after that- nothing but the concrete- oh the pain! It was so excruciating. It hurt like a bitch! I rolled on the ground holding my head and screaming slightly, when a foot connected with my jaw. And a punch rammed its way in my stomach; followed by a- fuck it was a high heal- on my foot. Ah shit that hurt almost as much as my head.

I started swinging and hit someone- oh look- I hit that bitch Kaia. Now she's on the ground holding her face. I swing again and hit someone's arm. I'm just throwing fists- who cares about anything else. I can at least get some hits before I'm down again. Shit, there's more than five guys on me.

My head snaps to the side as I saw out of the corner of my eye, the fist trying to hit me. I grab his arm and flip him on the ground. He's out. And when I turn to hit another guy, a fist connects with my eye. I stagger back screaming when more punches come and knock me.

I lift my knee up swiftly and- oh good hit- slams right into Donny's balls. I hear him scream, falling to the ground grabbing where I had kick and that only makes me laugh hard.

There's only about three more standing when we hear the principal cursing and screaming around the corner. Everyone gets up and runs away- Donny's waddling away- fuck that's funny. I grab my bag and duck in the bushes. My heads spinning I can't see out of one of my eyes. My foot hurts so badly. I can feel and see the blood just gushing out of my head and over my eyes. I can taste the metallic liquid on my teeth and tongue as it pours from my lip. My breath is so staggered I can barely keep myself from being noisy. I see the principal making his way around looking for people when he doesn't see anyone he just curses and walks away with the two security guards and leaves the opposite direction from me.

I slowly and painfully rise out of the bush and make my way to the parking lot. I sit inside of my black-leathered red flamed jeep and twist the keys in the ignition. My head begins to bob down slowly as I start to see black. I pull out the directions from my pocket and stare.

' Thank _Kami _he isn't that far away.' I look at the directions to Goten's house and floor it. I speed down as my vision keeps blurring. ' I can make it… Those pansies- all fucking jumping me like that, once I'm better they are all dead!'

I pull in front of a house stopping as I read the address numbers on the paper. " Here… here…" I stumble out of my jeep, tripping and falling as the door shuts. My eyes fall shut for a moment and I wince. I think my foots broken… I struggle in getting up, but I manage, and I fall against the door and ring the doorbell over and over again. After a minute my vision just dies on me and luckily that's when the door opens, and the man caught me.

" Trunks! Oh my God! What happened!" He yells as he hauls me in the house.

I can't even see, I feel so woozy and lightheaded; I can't even talk at the moment. I might just be in shock.

I feel the towel cleaning at my head and face- hey, when did I get on the couch?

" Just- just relax Trunks, I'm going to call the hospital and have them come get you." He tells me as I hear the small beeps from the phone as he dials.

My eyes shoot open and I leap at him snatching the phone from him.

" 911 Emergency." I hear the woman and just groan. ' Damnit Goten.'

" Just seein' if you're doing your job." And then I click the off button. I'm on top of Goten and I let the phone drop out of my hands. I pant softly and wince from the pain and dizziness.

"Trunks! What did you do that for!"

" Its not serious." I say groggily.

" The hell it isn't!"

" Nothing I can't handle."

" Trunks! Your head is split open!"

" Its not that bad. It looks more painful than it is." I lie to him again.

" Trunks! Stop-"

" Look. Just help me wrap my head up or something."

" You need a doctor!"

" I don't trust the hospital!" I scream at him.

" Why not?"

I keep my mouth shut as I accidentally let that slip.

" Let- me uh call one of my friends. He's a good doctor. He's my brother."

" Fine." I say as I let the darkness take hold of me again- and that's when all sight and hearing goes out surrendering me to the nothingness of my dream world.

REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW


	5. Chapter5

The Psychiatrist

Chapter05- __

_KitsuneAkai13- - thanks for the Support. you always leave such good reviews! Thanks Again!_

_Cliff The Great- chuckles- I'm surprised people like this fic! Thanks for leaving a review Bud!_

_Blulily19- Lol! She Threatens again! –runs away!- Well, I still haven't started the next chapter –runs faster- _

_devilburns- Thanks for the Awesome Review _

_Raevyan- Thanks! And Thanks for Reviewing .!!! _

_Ms. Trunks Briefs- -grins- Trunks is mine –sticks out tongue- =) thanks for the review! _

_Trunks.z.x- One of My Favorite Reviews =)! Love your fic- UPDATE SOON –sobs- I enjoy how you can stay in the one day range in your fic! IT explains a lot, and its not rushed. Unlike mine –COUGHS- ; I even re-read and changed mistakes on this chapter just for you- lol. Well Thanks for the Review! !!!_

_OOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooo_

Voices… Who's… that… what's going on?

I hear voices talking amongst themselves but I can't make out the words, everything sounds like... how to explain it? Charlie browns teacher- blah, blah, blah.

I sit up slightly as I feel the stinging in my head and all around my body.

"No no-no. Don't sit up!" I hear a clear voice shout.

"G-Goten?" I open my eyes slightly and see the spinning colors and groan. "What the fuck…"

"Watch your mouth young man." I hear another voice that almost sounds like Goten's but deeper and not as rich or gentle.

"And who the hell are you." I snarl pushing my way up slightly, only to wince and see small dots cloud my vision once again.

"Son Gohan. The person that just saved your ass." He snorts.

"I didn't ask you to."

"Well I did!" I hear Goten pout.

"Whatever- you're both giving me a migraine!" I growl as I grab my head in slight pain, rubbing my temples in small long strokes.

"And what exactly happened Trunks?" I hear the other man ask, I can feel him come near me, standing in front of me waiting for an answer to come forth.

"I got the shit beat outta me?" I say to him, giving him attitude that not even I know why.

"Don't get smart with me!"

"I got jumped."

"At school?." Goten interrupts amazed.

"Yes! It doesn't matter anyways!"

"I'll call your mother."

"No you won't."

"She might be worried."

"She doesn't care ok?! I'll call her and tell her I'm staying the night at a hotel. Now if you will excuse me!" I say getting up only to fall over, my eyes shut from the dizzy spell that was brought upon, I fall but Goten catches me and we both fall onto the soft carpet.

I feel a soft, light, yet heavy body pressed against mine. As I re-open my eyes, I see Goten sitting on top of me. Our noses pressed together, lips just inches apart from one another. His hands are on both sides of my head, legs straddling my hips. My eyes travel and land into two inky depths of black gazing into my own.

I'm memorized by the color and emotion shown in them. I swear, I can just stare into his eyes all day long and not get bored. It's just so-…Wow.

I hear Gohan clear his voice and Goten shoots up blushing madly. "You- should… just stay the night over here Trunks. I mean, you don't have to go waste your money on a hotel room when I have a spare room- and I can keep an eye on you if anything happens, or if you need anything."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh no of course not!"

"If it's alright with you. Thank you Goten."

"It's not a problem. Not at all." He smiled and grinned at me in that innocent childish way.

"Now if you two will excuse me I will just be going home to my wife and daughter, if you need anything just call- someone else." He said putting on a mischievous grin of his own.

I watch as Goten smacks him across his head as he just laughs and waves an arm out in front trying to block the man I am so obsessed with.

"GOHAN!"

"I was just kidding Goten! Don't be an ass."

"ME AN ASS?"

My laughter erupts at the scene portraying in font of me. Both men stop what they are doing, turn their heads towards me and blush slightly.

"Well I will see you later, hope you get better Trunks." Gohan tells me as he makes his way out the door.

"Later." I tell him.

Goten just stands there for a minute thinking of what to do.

"Ill call your mom if you want me to, and tell her that you will be staying over here for the night. Or the next couple of nights if you want?"

"Sure. I can do it thought; she might think I am in some kind of trouble if you do it."

"Nah, go take a shower I'll talk to her. I have to tell her some stuff anyways." My eyes widen for a moment and look over him suspiciously for a moment.

"Oh! No not about what had happened! She wanted to talk to me about how your meetings with me have been going. That's all. And I told her I was going to call her."

"Alright…" I say still not fully convinced.

"Now, you go ahead the shower is just down the hall and I will set out some new clean clothes for you. I will also make dinner, or order it out! What would you like?"

"Oh. Surprise me." I tell him as I make my way down the hallway.

"Alright!" I hear him call back to me with joy and happiness in his voice. Who knows why? He's always so happy, I don't see how that's possible for a human being. Maybe he's some kind of alien? Or on ' happy pills'.

Still… That happy chirp draws me to him. I wasn't ever much into men before. But Goten… He just gives you this feeling. It's kind of weird, yet satisfying and relaxing. I want to hold him and protect him from all the evil and the ugliness of this world. I don't ever want that smile to drop from his beautiful caring face.

Now I'm getting all mushy.

That's when I begin to grumble. I drop my shirt from the floor, grab a hold of each sock and do the same. My hand reaches to my zipper pulling it down after unbuttoning the button, which is usually hard for me to get off. Oh well. The black jeans drop from my well built, yet slim waist followed suit by my crimson blood red boxer shorts. My fingers grip the see through knob as I turn the water to slightly cold. I hate hot or warm showers.

"This is going to be a long night…" I sigh out as I run a hand over my bandaged head.

_Great… Now I have to take off all these damned bandages._

I jump slightly for a moment as I hear a crash resonate from outside of the door. I grab the towel and grab the handle ready to find out what had happened. If anything happened to Goten- ugh,

- And then I hear that chirp. That naïve little squeak. The innocent voice yell from the kitchen.

_ "My bad! Dropped something! If you heard no worries!"_

He's too cute. Clumsy kid. I can imagine him standing in the doorway, with his hand behind his head, his eyes closed as he has that cute smile gracing his features.

"Clumsy baka!" I had opened the door and shouted down the hall loud enough for him to hear me. His chuckles and laughs echo to my ears, sending my body into a fit of tingles.

_Time for my bath…_

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooOOOOOooooooooo

END! Of this chapter =)! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

Or I wont update OO; MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Anyways, it might be a little bit before I update cause uh, I haven't started on the next chapter –dodges lying objects- K! XX! Or… Chapters for My Savior and Accusations- ;; don't hurt me…

Well, Soon, I will probably be posting a couple new fics. Im starting on new Goten and Trunks and Vegeta and Goku ones. And of course, They will either be Angsty Romance, or something with a huge twist ;)! So look out people! !!!

More Detail and summaries in my uh, Oo; Member thing click on My Name and go read.


	6. Chapter 6

Raevyan: Lol. A basket of muffins just for me D!!!!!!!!! WOOHOOOO!!!! Lol Heres the chapter , tho its been like 3 months, lol!! MUFFINS AND TEA FOR EVERYONE RAEVYAN IS BUYING OO ! 

**Bishy-Chicobo: Lol! Thanks D! Though, I don't think there will be much funny comments Cause im brain dead at the moment OO; Lol. Yep. ! Thanks for reviewing! !!!**

**Tengokuchi****: Thanks D! And Thanks for REVIEWIN' **

**KitsuneAkai13: Favoritest fic o!!! Lol. pretends to be a grizzly bear, making shadows on her tent- RAR OO! HEY DID U MAKE MARSHEMELLOWS? Arh. Tea. Mmm Marshmellows and Tea OO –camps with her- **

**jade :**** D! No, Nothing could ever go wrong with Tru-chan ! MMM! THANKS **

**Cliff The Great: Yay You ish Back d! Back from where – we don't know OO! IM BACK TOO! YAY! Back from where? I don't even know -gibber gibber- Ahhh Craziness O.O! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER- YAY!!!!!! **

**MystWriter07: Myst Myst Myst OO; XD pats- Hopefully not getting into TO much trouble are yea's?! HEHEH! OO well. BUUUUUUU RAR RACACACAA**

**devilburns: Thanks D ! More soon Lol. Well we got more! But I don't know about the soon – ( If you call like 2 months soon- lol!) ; **

**mirokusbabe: AWw cool My fic is so liked OO –feels all cool n stuff- X3 thanks for reviewing – Course- who can live Without Tru-ten?! OO only the sanies –shakes fist- HERES the NEXT chapter D tho it wasn't soon lol. Whops Sorry! **

**ElectraBlack: Well Thank You 3 ! I think there should be more Pysho kinda Fics OO! –nods- Tho, I bet if others did it theres would have a totally better plot ' HEHEH! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Author-sama: LOL! WORSHIPPED? NOW THAT'S A FIRST!!!!!! –jots this down – Today… Bulma was Worshipped. –scribble scribble- X3! Oh yes! Im cool now 3 -sings along- TruTen TruTen -!! **

**Foxy fire: Lol. Well! I just finished writing it today ; Tho I DID START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HAVE A PARAGRAPH D!!!!!! WOOHOO! X3!! Lol!!! Thanks for Reviewing –dances- Go Me Go ****Me.-**

The Psychiatrist 

**_Chapter 6_**

I know it took a long time to update. I'm getting stuck. But then again. I think its coming close to the ending, I don't think there will be more than 10 chapter at the most

OOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Hot steam emerged from the bathroom door, followed by Trunks. He ran a white cotton towel through his hair, drying the purple fuzz. He was dressed in a pair of shorts that held loosely on his lower hips. Stretching his arms in the air after draping the towel across his shoulders he let out a small yawn as he made his way down the hall.

He wandered down the hall in silence, limping slightly from his injuries earlier that day.

"Ah, Trunks! Why don't you take a seat on the couch!?" The cheerful black haired doctor chirped as he led Trunks to the living room, where he seated the older man. "I bought a couple pizzas, and some soda, and ice cream!"

A slender purple eyebrow lifted in question. "Pizza and ice cream?"

"Yeah! It will be good! Oh, and we can watch a movie! Or something on T.V. Or, whatever you want to do! Well, I'll go get the food and the trays and you just sit down right here, and relax!" He giddily replied, retreating back into the kitchen without letting Trunks get any words out.

'Cute' 

Sitting down on the couch, trying to find a comfortable spot, the purpled haired youth stretched his legs across the small table that was set in front of the couch. The remote was already in his hand, he pointed it towards the black screen turning the television set on, flipping through channels.

Minutes later, trays were set in front of each male, pizza boxes set in between the two with soda's sitting on each side of them.

They ate in silence, watching the television shows, and paying attention to their food.

Glances were stolen between the two. Neither noticed the other was admiring him.

"So, Goten." Trunks began as he set his try to the side, finished with his meal. " What do you do for fun?"

Coal black eyes stared at the ceiling in thought. A lazy finger tapped against its owners chin.

_"Every little thing he does…" _Taking note of the adorable display, he waited for an answer patiently.

"Well…" He trailed off still in thought. "I don't do that much to tell you the honest truth. I mostly just work." He shrugged slightly with a grin.

"Oh, yeah that's fun."

"What do you do Trunks?"

"Me? Hmm. Well, Smoke a joint, vandalize people's properties, plot peoples death. The normal things teenagers do."

Black eyes blinked several times, the chuckle that followed by the older youth made him blink in confusion and disbelief even more.

"I'm kidding. God, you're so cute."

Trunks P.O.V…

_"Oh fuck, what- I didn't even know I said that! Ah, play it off." _

"Actually," I said fastly. Changing the subject so he wouldn't be able to comment on what I had just called him. "I like to skateboard, build things, like computers, or just walk around the mall for a while."

"Oh, that's cool!"

"Actually, that's a bit boring as well." I chuckled lightly to myself. "I guess we are just a couple of boring guys eh Goten?"

"I suppose so! Let's do something tomorrow! Something neither of us have done before!"

"Sure."

"I- Well I mean if you want to and all. And if you're feeling up to it."

"Yeah of course."

"Great! I'll even pay!"

"I don think so, since I'm older, I'm treating."

"Hey, that's not fair…"

"Of course it is. I say so, that's what makes it fair."

Playfully he punched me as I grinned like a lunatic. Fakingly, I cringed and grabbed my arm where he had punched.

"Ah Trunks I'm sorry! I forgot! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" He moved out of his chair to my side looking over my arm. I stared up at him grinning again. "Got ya." I tell him. He scowls slightly then makes a face at me. Leaning back into his chair with a sigh he stared into my ice blues.

"Asshole."

"The ever so polite Goten swears? Amazing!"

"Oh, Hush."

"Why don't you make me?" I stick out my tongue, and pull my eyelid down waving a hand in his face. I think he drugged my soda. I don't think I've ever been this weird.

"Don't make me!"

"C'mon pansy" I rise from my chair turning around, and smacking my ass at him.

"Oh that's it!"

Before I know it I've been tackled to the ground, now I wince slightly, but don't let him see it. His chest is pressed into my back, as well as his- I blush slightly at the very naughty picture that presents itself into my mind.

"Take that Trunks!" While announcing his little defeat I flip the two of us over, rolling on top of him. My legs straddle his waist as I grab his arms and pin them above his head. Our faces are just inches apart from one another.

**_Gotens P.O.V_**

"Take that Trunks!" I shout and grin. Before my defeat could be celebrated any further I am rolled off and pinned to the floor. I open my eyes to stare into Turquoise. My face reddens slightly as I think about what position he has me in. _' Oh__ God I hope I don't do anything embarrassing!' _

"Take that Goten." He smirks, which makes me blush a little harder.

After a while with the sessions with him, I guess I started developing an attraction towards him. I don't want these feelings! He'll think of me as a freak! And I could loose my job over this! Or even worse!

"Hehehe. You got me Trunks."

"Exactly where I want you." He says out loud. I blink slightly. I stare at him, his posture falters a bit, his eyes blaze with fear for a second before I feel a pair of lips on my own.

OOOOOooooooooooo

To Be Continued

WOW Oo finally SOME ACTION!!!!!! Lol. Yay? That took me FOREVER to update XD lol. But I am working on the next chapter- I HAVE A PARAGRAPH D! yay for me! CLAP CLAP I SAY

SHAKES FIST

I see how it is. Nods-

Well Anyways. ReViEw!

Majin Bulma

****


	7. Chapter7

Cheese head ( Chibi Goten) : NO COOKIES FOR BULMA!!!!! –POUTS- ;;! –updates updates!- well!! Well!!! I have the last two chapters done!!! 3! Cookie cookie!?!?!??!?

LoveKakorot: 3! Well, here's some lemon o**** ****

****ass-penis-gay (What a brilliant): Replace half my brain with shit. Now, what would that accomplish? Well, it wouldn't do much you know, the average person uses up. I think, lets see. 5 or 10 of their brain- what would replacing half of my peanut do? Me see a psychiatrist? Maybe if the same thing happened to me as did Trunks. ) I wouldn't mind falling in love with a young demi Saiyan shrink ;). (Plus, lets not get started with me and a psychiatrist- I would probably end up making the psychiatrist see a psychiatrist ) .) Aw, was that flame supposed to antagonize me? Sorry hunny didn't work. It actually did the opposite. I'm actually glad you **tried** to flame me. Yes, tried. Sorry babe, you must do better than that! You know, people like you, losers as I should say, that go around and flame others work to try and rouse them is just pathetic. Really. You go around and say that we have no lives and as such, but look whose talking? You go around and flame others out of shear stupidity. Maybe your jealous because I can write and you cant write shit. I mean, look at your profile. Your shit, yes shit, just like your sorry ass ), was taken off of and mine- well, its right here baby. You know... now that I think about it. I would have to say- your jealous of me. 0! Jealous that I can write, jealous that I can keep a fiction up, jealous that I have many reviewers and you have- oh lets see... none. 3 And if you are going to come up with a name, lets try something more intelligent. I know you can do it! -! Going back to the flamers. It's just a waste of the author's time, your time and the reviewer's time. I mean, I know I didn't have to write anything to you, and use up all this space on my story just commenting on your unintelligent remark. When you learn the proper ways of flaming, why don't you come back and type me something up ) or why don't you just drop by my email and write me. Hm? Would you like to discuss this? Go email me ) I would love to see your brainless, dimwitted comments. Now, I could go on and on about flamers. But, I don't want to waste my time, the reader's times, or anyone else's time. So just drop me a line 3.

Raevyan: Cookies for Bulma 3 ADDICTED! ADDICTED YOU SAY! OO IS MY FIC LIKE A DRUG THAT YOU NEVER WANT TO LET GO –NEWHAHAHAHAH Oo –looks around. Yes, I'm very.. lets say hyper at the moment- RAIN RAIN RAIN!

Cliff The Great: ) oh yes, finally some Yaoi Eh? Maybe some lemon! –nudges 3!!! – oh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! AHAHHA lol. Ok, I promise not to take a year to update )

Chibi Goten-chanCheeseHead: CHEEEESE–GLOMPS-!!!!! o.o! Bulma's a drug – I should be illegal- no one can get enough of me X3 lmao j/k OO! 0! I never read a fic of Goten being the bad guy! –plots- I always see it as Trunks! That's why I didn't think this would be a good fic cause everyone always see's trunks as the bad guy! 3 but, your writings are good 3! Nods-! Actually, I think you should give a go at an angst fic. A dark dark angst! Or or! A Trunks and Goten one that takes place on Vegeta-sie oo! –gets ideas!-

ElectraBlack: updates update updates! - .OO! CRAZY? CRAZY!??! YOU HAVENT SEEN CRAZY- AAHAHHAHAHHA! –INSANE LAUGHTER-

mars explorer: YES MA'AM!

Alucardz-pet: oO! –wants the copies!- peaks from behind the couch watching the demi's o.o oh yes... steaaaaaaaaaaaaaamy.

GotenTrunks: 3 how can you not love the Cute Gotens?! !! Thanks thanks!

Blulily19: ok! –writes from where left off- o.o! where DID cliffhanger get its name :???

Ms. Trunks Briefs: lmao Xx! ok its in this year! Took me so long cause. O.o I been studying- and lazy XD! And. O.o PLAYING IN THE RAIN- YOU CANT TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! –CLINGS TO METAL POLE IN STORM- I WONT LET GOOOOOOOOOOOO NEVEEEEER

KitsuneAkai13: lmao XD! Yay for the prargraph! Evil cliffy! I don't think anyone can expect another chapter without a cliff. Its my goal to make every chapter end on a cliff- mwhahhahahha – more action! YAY MARSHMELLOWs!!!!!!!!!!!! And I shall wait.. OO on a park bench for your review D! o.o! squirrels shall not attack unless I, Queen of the Squirrels- Ninna Mizuno, Orders them too 3 you have no worries. O.o beware of the evil raccoons tho.

Princess Katreena: yes 3 its official. (! Im addicted to torture! 3! Any ideas wellllcomeeeeeeeeeeeeeed when ya get some just email meh! !! Nods nods nods!-

_**The Psychiatrist **_

_**Majin Bulma**_

_**Chapter: VII**_

_**Trunks P.O.V**_

"Exactly where I want you." I didn't even realize I said that out loud. Staring down I look at him for any reaction. He just blinks. I regain myself and make a bold move. Lean forward and press my lips against his.

Oh. God. His lips are so warm.

I don't feel any movement coming from him, I squint an eye open and see his wide eyes staring at me.

Shit.

I begin to pull back when I feel a hand on my head, pushing it back fully onto his lips. I'm guessing he had no idea what he had just done because I can feel him gasp slightly. A small smirk forms its way to my lips.

**Goten's P.O.V**

Oh, Wow. I can't believe he's kissing me! I'm so shocked at the moment, so shocked that my eyes are as wide as saucers. I see his left eye begin to open and stare into mine. He begins to pull away.

No, no, no! Don't stop!

My hand darts from under his, and I grab his head thrusting it forward.

I didn't even know I did that! A small gasp comes forth from my lips at my realization. And then, I feel his lips curl slightly, and then he slides his tongue into my mouth, taking full advantage.

My hearts racing so fast. All thoughts cut from my head. All I do is kiss him back forgetting everything, letting it all go.

A hand snakes its way to my shirt, skin touching skin. His fingers dance across my heating flesh as the cloth is pulled forward inch by inch.

He breaks a moment as he tosses the article off from my body. Licks and nips travel down my neck to my shoulder. I'm left nervous and hot, the sensations taking over my mind.

I've never done this before! I just realize – What am I supposed to do?!

I suck in a breath, all thoughts kicked out that open window, as I feel the hand tug at the zipper on the crotch of my pants. The metal teeth open slowly until it reaches its end. I can feel the hands of my patient snake his hand into the opening.

If he looked up at my face I'd be beat red. A dark blush crosses over the bridge of my nose as I feel those powerful hands rub roughly against my now semi-erect manhood. My head is thrown to the side as I hiss and moan in pleasure. My hips bounce forward slightly as he rubs and strokes me threw my boxers.

Barely, just barely can I hear the chuckling coming from the lavender haired god on top of me.

His hand stops, and I let out a grunt in protest. My eyes are slightly open; I stare lazily at him as he rests his head next to my ear. I can feel the light breathing touching my earlobe, then moving up faintly making me shudder.

"Do you like that Goten?" He asks in a husky voice as that hand squeezes me making me groan and thrust my hips forward.

Even if I wanted to answer him I don't think I could. My breathing is coming in deep pants, my chest heaving, the pleasure is so... I don't even know the word.

"Anything _special_ you want?" He asks another question, which I cannot answer as his hand fondles me softly. "Can't answer? Hmmm."

That mouth nips and licks the bottom of my ear, then runs down my neck doing the same. His teeth graze my shoulder, tongue darts out to lap at the skin and suck.

I can feel his hands move up and down my sides kneading the flesh.

Breathe tickles my chest and then I feel a wet appendage lick and nip at my nipple.

_Oh God Oh God. _

Trunks P.O.V

_"_Anything _special_ you want?" I smirk and ask huskily as I run my hands up and down my black haired beauty's sides.

I stare at his flushed features, his eyes are closed, head thrown to the side with sweat starting to form on his brow.

My hand snakes down gently from his hip back in between his thighs. I rub and stroke the hardening manhood. "Can't answer?" I ask- more like mock.

I can tell he's never done this before. He's so easy to read. I bet he's never even touched himself before. Which will make my part just that much more pleasurable.

I lick and run my tongue across all the curves and crevices I can, when I meet his chest. I dart my tongue out tasting the bud presented before me. My other hand makes its way to the other, rubbing and pinching it gently.

Moaning and gasping comes from the withering body beneath me.

If I don't stop teasing him, then he's going to cum before we get down to the good and dirty stuff.

I mentally shrug. Moving myself away from his abused nub, I trace my way down his abdomen. Bringing down the material of his boxers and jeans, I stare at the prize before me.

Now _this_ will be enjoyable.

I don't give him anytime to comprehend on what I am going to do. I lick the side of his erect manhood, my hand running up and down in between his thigh and my prize.

"FUCK"

I hear the beauty scream, feel his head tossing back and forth to the sides, feel the bucking and the moaning.

I slowly descend upon him. Making him cry out even more as I suck and nip at the end of his length.

I took him down as deep as I could. Hands playing in my hair, I begin to purr, vibrating around him, making him moan my name.

Now, that's what I want to hear.

I give a hard suck and feel him stiffen and then release his seed.

My attention darts to the door as I hear banging. I sit up, stare at the confused and recovering man lying down. I grab his boxers and jeans, pulling them back up.

"Goten, someone's at your door."

"Ah... Tell em to go away."

"Son Goten, this is the police, you have till the count of ten to open the door. And if you disagree to follow our orders we will be forced to break down the door."

**_What the hell... _**

****"Hey, what are you talking about?" I scream threw the door making my way towards the peak hole.

"Mr. Briefs you will be coming with us. Come out with your hands up."

"Trunks?!" I hear Goten question scared.

Ok... Was it about what happened at school? They are going to arrest me and bring Goten in this!?

I hear them begin to count down.

"Its ok Goten, I wont let anything happen to you." I make my way to him, placing my hands on his shoulders giving them a slight squeeze. I lean forward, pressing my lips against his.

I hear them get to 5...

Opening the door with my hands up and Goten behind me, I see my mother and around 20 police men outside with guns pointing towards me.

"Move out of the way Mr. Briefs."

Move out of the way? For...

My eyes widen- they want Goten!

His form trembles behind me, cowering behind my back as he hints that they want him.

"What the fuck? What do you want Goten for?" I scream glaring at each and everyone one of them.

"Trunks baby, move out of the way and get away from that rapist!" I hear my mother cry out desperately to me.

_Rapist? _

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Trunks?!"

My eyes dart to my side as I see out of the corner of my eye a blue uniform run in reaching to grab Goten.

As fast as I could, I ball up my fist and bring it across the mans face. I feel a pair of hands behind me, pushing me away. I strike my foot out, connecting it with another body part I am unaware of. I just keep hitting and kicking blindly.

God, it hurts so much! I had no time to recover from my earlier bout. I don't care. I don't care!

A scream comes from the side of me.

"GOTEN!" I scream. Punching and kicking with all my might, resisting the pain that shoots up all my body.

I'm thrown to the ground, with a man on top of me cuffing my hands behind my back. I look up to stare at at least 7 officers on me.

"Get the fuck off! What the hell did we do!?"

"This is the man?" I hear an officer call from behind me.

"Yes, that's the one that I saw beat and rape Mr. Briefs."

_To be continued... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

WOW! I finished! 3 sorry guys. Last two chapters are next!! Review like mad bunnies in heat OO ( do they go in heat? No... That's cat's n.n!)

**I want everyone to guess and see if they know who it is XD ( its obvious?) o.o ITS GOHAN! Omg XX!** –innocent smile-

3! Review! Review!!! The next chapter will be up faster, unless anyone wants me to stall! –grin- 2 more chapters.. AW... I have them done too!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWW

Trunks: Somehow, I don't see this being a happy ending.

Goten: ;; That's cause she's an angst whore! WHORE WHORE ANGST WHORE!

M.B: Why, thank you G-baby 3!!!


	8. Love for a moment, None for the future

Princess Katreena: myahhaha my first reviewer 3! AHAH ITS KITTY KAT O.O! special –nods nods- 3! Teasing is fun eh? XD aw.. next is last chapter o.o! ;;! Lets all cry!

Phase 3: o.o! You haven't!?!?!?! o.o you have now right O.O

Electra Black: IM SO LOVED! 3! .; Course its not going to be happy –is an angst whore-blush- o.o lmao. Yeah, Someone TRIED to flame XD! O.o I should give em some lessons. O.o! it made me laugh XD! Stupid monkeys. When will they ever learn? Lol INSANELY HAPPY! Now that's what im talking about 3!!!!!! ( sh done tell ne one. I was thinking of a sequal o.o! but I probably wont its like a 25 chance ')

kuramasgirl: o.o! Who knows. You will find out who it is right now 3!!!!

Lovekakarot: Lol. Poor Goten. O.o! yeah, I need to update the other fics n.n! I haven't written them yet lmao! Ive been trying to do my research paper o.o! so I haven't had time! So, since I had this done, I might as well give the people SOMETHING! ;

Atarah: XD lmao. Funny funny review XD!!! Loved it. O.o! lol. Flames are fun! I wasn't flaming anyone. Someone flamed me in a review, and I was just replying back '''! o.o! myah!

Cyborg-22: LOL! XD! I said MAYBE it was Gohan XD! WE HAVE A GOHAN HATER! O.o lmao wow! XD! Interesting! Ah, I wont be able to work on my other fics for like another week. ;;! I have a research paper that's 25 of my grade. And one mistake means a 0! ;;!!! –cries- OMG im glad I was answering reviews! I forgot to print it out ï 


	9. Domino Effect

**Aidabump**: not as sad as this is going to be XD!

devilburns: 3 Yes the meany is I! XD!! _ENJOY _the chapter - LAUGHS INSANELY-

Ms. Trunks Briefs: LMAO XD yeah ok, that worked XD

MystWriter07: LMAO XD yeah soooo unlike me! – has Q-tip in hand o.o RAR

**Tree girl:** EHEHHEHEH OO HAPPY ENDING? HAPPY ENEDING? THIS IS ANGST WOMAN! ANGST

Alucardz-pet: Lol, that's the kid that beat Trunks OO; And in the beginning the second chapter XD lol. Ahhhhh NEVER –runs faster-

Lovekakarot: God OO why does everyone want a happy ending XD

Blulily19: Yes, Yes I Enjoy this. X3!!!!! " WTF"! OO lol. You are going to be saying that about 100 times after you read this XD LMAO!

vegetasgurl03: Not sure If there is going to be a sequel. But hey. There is a 1 chance I might. Plus, I shall be having more fics come out . 3! ( MAYBE)

Raevyan: lmao! This is soon RIGHT RIGHT? Damn being a bastard and wont let me update OO; XD! Ah, hopefully it will work soon. 3 Angst Whore power! ( we should have our own show XD lmao)

kuramasgirl: o.o –steals Dr. Pepper 3- MINE MINE! O.o RAR –bats you off with her Q-tip! O0- MYAHHAHAHA! AW. You can find out about the ending now. 3

Cyborg-22:Took me long enough eh!? X3! Heres the final chapter _ENJOY_ XD –laughs insanely-

**Webtester01** : You know, 3 No one is gonna even think about this chapter. XD! O.o don't hurt me XD! –runs- thanks for reviewin 3

KitsuneAkai13: O.O WHAT I DIDN'T ! AH! Oo SORRY ;; BULMA SKIPPED NOW SHE MUST DIE N.N oo; ok. XD I dedicate this chapter to you XD???! Eheehhe OO well, lets see if you will think this chapter is still great eh XD!

Phase 3: OO your gonna be going " WTF" in a minute XD

Ore No Kagami: lol X3! Always a joy to get a review from you lol XD!! - O.O –STARE- AAAAHHHH –RUNS – XD

Princess Katreena: XD no. THIS is unfair! OO lmao.

Lady Frightmare: Yes, poor poor misunderstood Goten XD!! –runs-

Tyi-Maxwell: OO yeah. Im gonna be running for life now XD! –puts on disguise -

**Well. It was fun writing this. 3! Sadly, it's the last chapter. Thank you everyone who has read and Reviewed. It is Strongly Appreciated. ! Waves- Goodbye!!! **

**F I N A L C H A P T E R - 9 – D O M I N O E F F E C T**

The Psychiatrist… Majin Bulma 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_::Present:: ( refer back to chapter one if you don't understand.) _

The pale, lavender haired male sighed. His arms were placed over his face as his elbows rested against his knees.

" I see your injuries have recovered quite well after the accident."

" Shut up."

" Mr. Briefs, I need you to talk to me."

" I already told you… I.Want.To.Talk.To.Goten." He growled, scowled, and put on his most dangerous face he could muster.

" Goten's dead Trunks."

" What?!"

" He was killed this morning."

" What the fuck for!"

" Resisting an officer."

" They killed him for that?!"

" The officer claims that Goten was being violent and trying to break free."

" Goten isn't violent! He's lieing!"

" Everyone lies in your eyes, don't they Trunks? You need to get past the denial stage and admit to yourself the Truth."

" You don't fucking know anything that fucking happened you stupid asshole!"

" Calm down Trunks."

" I've had enough of this bullshit!"

" Mr. Briefs, please take your seat."

The young man stomped towards the door, opening it, and slamming is shut as hard as he could. With as much force. The doors shook, pictures fell from the wall. The man stood from his desk reaching towards the phone.

" Mrs. Briefs. Trunks has just left the building, I told him exactly what you wanted me to tell him."

The man hung up after her words, and leaned back into his seat.

I can't take it anymore!

He screamed.

It's over!

Tears streamed down his face as he pulled out a capsule, revealing a brand new capsule car. He jumped in, slamming the doors closed. He drove, drove as far as he could. The speed meter jumped high. Reaching to 102 mph. The car neared the cliff he was driving to.

' I'm sorry this happened Goten… If you had to die... Than so should I…'

The engine screamed as it plunged off the edge, rolling down the hill, smashing and breaking, tumbling and twisting, bouncing off the sides and down to the ends of the rocks…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Owari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OO –runs as fast as she fucking can.-


End file.
